


Из глубины

by Jasherk, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Dubious Consent, HYDRA Trash Party, Interspecies Sex, Other, Tentacles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Когда-то у него было имя, но он провел в плену уже столько времени, что он едва ли помнил его.Написано под впечатлением от восхитительного артаAbyssalавторстваTheDrunkSoldier
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 13
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Из глубины

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Abyssal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040807) by [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty). 



Когда-то у него было имя, но он провел в плену уже столько времени, что едва ли помнил его. Его держали в заточении, усмиряли током, морили голодом… спустя столько лет, после столькой боли, его имя побледнело и выцвело по краям.  
Постепенно он осознал, что его никогда не вернут домой, и даже если каким-то чудом это произойдет, его семья скорее всего уже не узнает его.  
  
Тварь. Монстр. Его тюремщики называли его так, и он решил, что это имя ничем не хуже других.  
  
Он пытался умереть, но не смог. Вероятно — его тело не позволило ему, не в этом странном мире, где он был заточен. Будь проклят пульсирующий голубой свет, из-за которого он оказался здесь столько лет назад.  
  
Он дрейфовал без конца, без мыслей по бесконечным волнам.  
  
А потом, потом...  
  
Дверь в его темницу медленно отворилась с противным скрежетом ржавого металла о камень.  
  
Это могло значить свежую еду… иногда.  
  
Это могло значить неприятное ощущение ударов электротока, выворачивающего ему конечности… время от времени.  
  
Но иногда, иногда его тюремщикам случалось оказаться слишком близко к краю, где соленая вода заливала каменные ступени, и тогда Монстр утаскивал их в темные глубины, оборачивал своими конечностями, увлекая с собой на самое дно, чувствуя каждый миг их агонии, пока они задыхались без кислорода. Они погибали, пытаясь кричать от ужаса, и Монстр радовался.  
  
Но чаще всего подъем на поверхность приносил ему только мучения и боль, поэтому много волн он провел прячась на глубине, когда приходили его тюремщики.  
  
Правда теперь он был бы рад уже даже боли, потому что заточение так бесконечно и так однообразно, что скука начала уже казаться ему худшей пыткой, чем боль.  
  
И тогда, тогда...  
  
Дверь заскрипела, и он поднялся на поверхность, не сдержав любопытства.  
  
Их было трое. У них была розовая кожа, и они были испуганы.  
  
Ну, двое из них были испуганы. Тот, которого они тащили посередине, едва ли был в сознании, его окованные металлом ботинки волоклись по камням.  
  
— Эй, рыбка, — сказал один из них, бросив мешок полудохлых ракообразных в темную воду.  
  
— Солдат! Живее давай, — сказал второй. — Черт, ну он и тяжелый.  
  
— Многовато соков в него залили на этот раз?  
  
— Да по хрен, — с усилием выдохнул второй. — Озарение стартует уже завтра. У нас больше не будет нужды в этом жутком ублюдке.  
  
— Осторожнее, не подходи слишком близко к краю. Если нам повезет, одна из этих жутких тварей прикончит другую.  
  
«Дааааааа…» — подумал Монстр. Ему нравилось убивать своих тюремщиков.  
  
Он плавал под самой поверхностью, ожидая, пока они не столкнули того, которого назвали Солдатом, по ступенькам в воду.  
  
Но это создание, брошенное в его темницу, показалось ему...  
  
...не таким, как остальные.  
  
Оно было одето лишь на половину, в отличие от охранников, а глаза у него были странно пустые. Монстр вдруг засомневался в том, что оно вообще было одним из его тюремщиков.  
  
— Мне все равно. Пошли уже отсюда на хрен, — охранники ушли, и тяжелая дверь захлопнулась за ними. Металлический блок, запиравший ее, опустился сверху, как нож гильотины.  
  
Монстр обвил свое новое подношение щупальцами и поднял его на поверхность, чтобы он мог дышать. Озадаченно ощупал его тело, изучая порезы и шрамы и неестественно тяжелую механическую конечность, похоже, сделанную из металла.  
  
Этот точно не был одним из тюремщиков. И Монстр предположил, что он тоже был пленником. Страдал от голода. Подвергался пыткам.  
  
Конечно, можно было бы позволить этому Солдату уйти на дно, как многим другим до него, чтобы его плоть разлагалась там до тех пор, пока голод не напомнит о запасе на черный день.  
  
Монстр мог бы, но не сделал этого. Солдат отличался от остальных. Солдат был таким же, как он. Узником.  
  
~ _Они ушли_ , ~ сказал Монстр на своем родном языке, и Солдат вздрогнул от страха.  
  
Конечно же, он ничего не понял, жалкие ограниченные органы чувств его сородичей едва способны были различать высокочастотную пронзительную речь его вида.  
  
Он крепче сжал Солдата своими конечностями, предлагая свою поддержку.  
  
Солдат совершенно обмяк в его объятиях, и Монстр приподнял его так, чтобы он смог встать на колени на залитые водой ступени. Он предполагал, что Солдату нужна еда и, возможно, отдых, но сам так изголодался по прикосновениям к другому живому существу, которые не причиняли бы боли, что не удержался и осторожно вопросительно обернул Солдата своими меньшими щупальцами.  
  
Для его народа навязанные контакты были неслыханной вещью. Если партнер не желал, чтобы к нему прикасались, шлепком отбросить щупальце и отпрянуть с угрожающим шипением было бы достаточно для однозначного отказа.  
  
Он ждал этого в любой момент, когда осторожно коснулся черной одежды, скрывавшей нижние конечности Солдата. Ждал, что тот ударит его и отпрянет к двери, туда, где Монстр не сможет достать его. Но Солдат не сделал ни того, ни другого. Он на мгновение напрягся, глубоко вздохнул, а потом расслабился в объятиях Твари. Позволил раздеть себя и снять с себя тяжелые высокие ботинки, и Монстр подумал, что, возможно, он тоже изголодался по ласковым прикосновениям, по удовольствию.  
  
Прохладные темно-красные щупальца Твари ласкали нагую плоть Солдата и осторожно трогали его мокрые волосы. Монстр гладил его такие разные верхние конечности, удивляясь их отличиям, крошечным пупырышкам, возникшим на правой в ответ на его мягкие прикосновения, пластинам, с тихим гудением вставшим дыбом на левой. Солдат стал извиваться в его захвате, и Монстр замер, ожидая, что в любой момент Солдат оттолкнет его от себя.  
  
Но Солдат не сделал этого, и Монстр продолжил изучать его. Он скользил любопытными щупальцами по его телу, играл маленькими выступами на груди, напрягшимися при касании, гладил сильные нижние конечности, пока не ощутил, как они задрожали. Обернул одним из щупальцев мягкий половой орган между ног Солдата, наблюдая, как он стал увеличиваться от этих ласк, как Солдат задышал быстрее и чаще.  
  
Как только одно из щупалец коснулось его губ, Солдат открыл рот и втянул его внутрь, касаясь языком, трогая присоску. Когда он начал мягко сосать его, Монстр понял, что никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Волны удовольствия пробежали по всему его телу. Он продолжил сжимать и гладить половой орган, сам пульсируя во рту у Солдата, и в то же время скользнул ему между ног. Солдат снова замер, всего на миг, и Монстр снова подумал, что сейчас он прекратит это. Но потом Солдат прижался щекой к каменному полу, изогнул спину и развел ноги еще шире, предлагая себя.  
  
И тогда Монстр продолжил брачные игры, ощупывая между округлыми ягодицами, пока не нашел вход в его тело. Собственный половой орган Твари, длинный, скользкий от смазки, скользнул между ног Солдата и надавил на тугое отверстие. Монстр ощутил, как тот резко выдохнул вокруг щупальца, до сих пор находившегося у него во рту, и волна дрожи прокатилась по его спине. Его тело крепко сжалось вокруг органа Твари, увеличившегося в диаметре, раздувшегося от семени, давящего изнутри и готового выплеснуться в теплый задний проход Солдата. Тот качался навстречу, не взирая на размеры полностью возбужденного органа Твари, толкался навстречу движениям щупальца, ласкающего его член, и жадно сосал то, что находилось у него во рту, пока волны невероятного удовольствия не накрыли собой все существо Твари, заставляя кончить, выбрасывая разряды семени глубоко внутри его тела. Спустя несколько мгновений Солдат задохнулся, и его собственное семя выплеснулось на пол под ним.  
  
Монстр радостно засвистел, обнимая его множеством своих конечностей, оборачивая, как одеялом.  
  
Вот только... только...  
  
Вот только Солдат не обнял его в ответ, продолжая все так же стоять на четвереньках, глядя на дверь, и Монстр заволновался, что его лицо снова стало совсем пустым.  
  
А потом вдруг понял, что даже не знает, исчезало ли это выражение с лица Солдата.  
  
Понял, что Солдат никак не отвечал на его прикосновения и не пытался ласкать его в ответ. Просто покорно принял все прикосновения. Перенес их.  
  
Возможно, даже вытерпел их.  
  
Он убрал все свои щупальца от его тела, и Солдат тут же отпрянул настолько, насколько это было возможно на своих дрожащих ногах, и сжался в комок возле железной двери.  
  
Пустота на его лице сменилась испугом.  
  
Монстр нырнул на самое дно своей темницы, нашел самую свежую пищу и принес ее на поверхность.  
  
Как подношение.  
  
Но Солдат так и сидел, прижавшись к двери и не пытаясь приблизиться, и Монстр оставил устрицы на верхних ступенях.  
  
Он снова опустился на дно, думая о том, каким бледным, каким маленьким Солдат выглядел, свернувшись комком там, где Монстр не мог до него дотянуться.  
  
Не задумываясь, он высосал небольшого моллюска, с тоской размышляя об этом жестоком и чуждом ему мире наверху.  
  
А потом сверху донесся щелчок, с которым панцирь раскололи о камни, а потом устрица, которую он принес Солдату, медленно опустилась на дно, вращаясь вокруг собственной оси. Это была только пустая раковина. Содержимое было съедено.  
  
Монстр ощутил надежду.


End file.
